Last Smile
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: It's been a while since Prowl died, and everyone is grieving sorrowfully. See how all of the Autobots feel about their lost friend, how they deal with his noble death and how his spirit comes back to help out. Sad fic. Dedicated to TFA Prowl


_Last Smile_

**We shall not forget them. Nor fail to reward that which is given. Courage with love, valor with honor, evil... with vengeance.**

_-Some random quote I found_

x-x-x-x-x-x

**_Jazz_**

Jazz sat in his quarters, leaned against the wall. His spark was aching. It hurt so much…

"I could…maybe…have done something." He whispered. "I should have. I just…let him…sacrifice…and…"

He put a hand to his dimming visor. "Why did he do it?" Jazz whimpered. "There was another way. He didn't have to. Why?"

Jazz's mind wandered to the day that Prowl had sacrificed himself.

_flashback_

Prowl and Jazz tried to pull in more AllSpark fragments with processor-over-matter technique, but they weren't able to.

"It won't be enough to shield the city!" Jazz cried.

"There is another way." Prowl declared solemnly.

He began to levitate in the air slowly.

"NO! PROWL, WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY! STOP!" Jazz shrieked in horror. "STOP!!!!"

Prowl merely turned his head, giving a reassuring smile. Jazz looked into his bright blue optics.

"No…"

A surge of bright energy blasted from the AllSpark chunk and Prowl.

Prowl's now gray body fell towards the ground, but Jazz caught his lifeless shell in his arms.

"No…"

_end flashback_

Jazz's spark beat harder with pain.

He remembered that smile. It was so confident, sad, and happy all at the same time. And the look in his glowing optics…

It was almost as if Jazz had heard him speak, "I'm sorry."

Jazz got to his feet, looking out of a window towards the bright sky.

"At least he didn't die in vain. He died…a **hero**."

x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Optimus Prime**

Optimus sat quietly in Prowl's old quarters, his servo brushing the giant tree's branches. Just touching them made him remember so much of his friend.

It made him remember how caring he was, what a great fighter he was, what a nature lover he was, and what a big hero he…is.

"He did so much." Optimus Prime whispered to a bird that had sat upon a branch.

"He threw away the rest of his life without question. He was such a hero."

The bird tweeted as if agreeing.

"Even in death, he never stopped his heroics. His own ghost saved me from certain demise."

He recalled the figure of light that was shaped like Prowl. Megatron held him within the force field, happily awaiting his death.

He remembered Prowl's ghost pulling him out in the nick of time, saving his life.

Optimus prime sighed. "It just…doesn't seem fair. I hope that he will live on forever. That he will be remembered as a **hero**."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Bumblebee**

Bumblebee paced around the room, his whole frame quivering.

"Why did he do it?" he sobbed. "It wasn't fair! He didn't deserve it!"

He looked upwards. "Prowl…" he said. He couldn't help but wonder if Prowl could actually hear him. "I know I never acted like it… But I really cared for you. You taught me so much… We always had so much fun together. And you were always there to save my chassis, no matter how obnoxious I was."

Bumblebee recalled all the times he had shared with Prowl.

Their first meeting, the camping trip, their bets, fighting side by side, being poisoned by Blackarachnia….the list went on and on.

He remembered how Prowl and him had both been attacked by the space barnacle, how Prowl had saved him when Wasp had tricked all of them, how he ruined Prowl's Evil Cannival jump, how they had bet against eachother, how they would always argue, how much he loved Earthen nature….

"You taught me so much." Bumblebee whimpered sadly. "I wished I could have saw that when you were still alive."

He dimmed his optics slowly.

"Thanks for everything buddy. You were what you always wanted to be in the end… A **hero**!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Bulkhead**

Bulkhead slammed his wrecking ball against the ground in frustration.

It just wasn't fair. This sucked!

His friend Prowl had just…killed himself!

And for what? There could have been another way!!! He didn't have to do that!

Bulkhead only sighed.

A faint memory came to mind. The one where he clumsily fell about as Prowl tried to teach him fighting techniques. Or when they played Twister. Or when they first met! Or how he helped the Dino Bots! Or how cool he was, all the time!

Bulkhead's massive frame trembled.

He didn't want to remember. Whenever he thought of his fallen friend, it hurt.

"No…" Bulkhead finally murmured.

"It's good to remember." His wrecking ball slid up back into his arm.

"That way, he can live on forever." A smile crossed his faceplates. "And that way, when you remember his death, you can remember him as a faggin' hero!"

Bulkhead suddenly grabbed some painting supplies and slowly walked towards a blank canvas.

He sat down slowly and began to paint.

When he was finished, it glittered from the sun's light.

It was a tall, proud-looking Prowl. He stood before the AllSpark, Earth's sun glowing across the horizon behind him. On his left was Earth. On his right was Cybertron.

"I think I'll call it…" He paused. "**Heroic Legend**."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Sari Sumdac**

Sari sat in her room, in her human form, drinking hot cocoa, trying to calm her nerves.

On her wall, a badly drawn picture of her alongside the Autobots was pinned.

She kept on gazing at Prowl.

"I miss you so much, ninja guy."

She heard nothing.

"I'm going to learn Metallikato. That way, I can remember how awesome you were when you kicked Decepticon butt."

She heard nothing and shook her head.

"I'm so silly. I keep on expecting you to answer back, but…"

She let a few tears slide from her eyes in sorrow.

"I wonder if robots go to Heaven or Hell?" She grinned. "If they do, at least I know you're in Heaven!"

She pressed a pillow to her face and sobbed.

Prowl was always there for her! This was just….Crap!

It didn't make sense. Everyone was happy when they won the fight! But then Jazz came, carrying Prowl, dead.

Sorrow filled every ounce of her being. She shuddered with pain. Her face reddened as more and more tears spilled out.

"IT WAS MEGATRON'S FAULT!" She suddenly screamed. "Why didn't Optimus kill him?" She punched the pillow.

"THAT DECEPTICON DESERVES TO DIE! AND TO GO TO HELL FOR WHAT HE DID!!!"

She calmed herself down, slowing her breaths. "Actually…" She smiled. "I hope he rusts in the stockade. Death would be too good for him. I hope he sits there each day, miserable. And that they would work his aft off every day."

Sari rubbed her bright blue eyes.

Everything would be okay.

"When he's in Heaven, he'll be the biggest **hero** there!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ratchet**

The Autobot medic tinkered with the small machine. When he couldn't get it to work, he threw it against the wall, breaking it.

He could only sigh.

"My processor is so messed up." He tapped his chest. "Or maybe… it's my spark."

A painting of a glowing Autobot symbol drawn by Bulkhead hung over the medical bay's doorway.

"He sure was a true Autobot." Ratchet grunted. "Represented everything we stood for."

His spark felt pained. Just like it did when he lost Arcee.

HE tried to drive it away, but couldn't. Small scenes of Prowl doing different things overflowed his memory banks.

Ratchet drummed his fingers against a tabletop.

"He sure is lucky." Ratchet grinned. "I bet everybody's thinkin' about him."

He picked up a small piece of metal and a laser scalpel.

He set to work, designing a (poorly made) sculpture of Prowl. It helped him release tension and remember.

Ratchet chuckled dryly. "He's such a lucky **hero**."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Prowl's Spirit**_

Prowl hovered above Detroit. He could see and hear each and every one of his friends. He smiled sadly.

He couldn't believe that they cared for him so much. He didn't want them to feel bad though.

He had done a good thing. Plus, he would be in a better place now. With all of his energy, he sent out a message to all of his old friends. They may think it was just their imagination, but at least it would make them feel better.

_"Do not grieve for me, my friends. I did not die in vain. Just know that I died a hero, knowing that for my life, more lives would be saved. Just always remember me, and keep my spirit alive, my friends. I thank all of you for everything. I will always remember and miss you. Now, let me rest in peace. Someday we will meet again. Farewell, my dear friends. Farewell…"_

With that, Prowl took a final look at his old home and soared up into the sky. He glided through space, his spirit finally going to eternal life. To peace.

As he came to his final resting place, Prowl's spirit smiled with happiness. It felt good to know that everyone cared. That people missed him. That he didn't die in vain.

**That he died a hero.**

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TFA or the song Will You Remeber Me**_

_**A/N: Aww... I felt sad when I wrote this. I got the idea after watching Endgame: Part II the third time. It just shows how everybody is thinking of Prowl, and what happens to his spirit. I thought it was okay. I wrote it pretty fast. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a nice review! Thank you!**_

_R.I.P. Prowl_

_We shall never forget you. You will forever live on in our memories._


End file.
